The Coming of a New Age
by MerenwenShili-Dwelf of Lorien
Summary: New plot (and title and all that other good stuff! An evil is taking over Middle Earth once again. Who is behind it all? And more importantly, who's going to stop him! R&R!
1. Down to Business

_Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, nor do I own my friends...no matter how cheap they offer themselves for. 5 cents....10 cents....I LOVE YOU GUYS!_

A/N Ok, due to the couple flames I got for the last chapter, I think it's about time the story actually began. Sorry for the abrupt change in pace. This chapter's going to go over the characters some more, so bear with me on this. 

**Watch Out Middle Earth: Down to Business**

****

"But what is wrong with the last fellowship? They saved our world that time, and they can certainly accomplish the same feat again." Argued Aragorn. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gandalf are in deep conversation, in Aragorn's grand hall. Aragorn decided to have a large social gathering (Aragorn did not like the term "ball") that weekend, so a lot of people where staying in his realm.

"The old crew has grown old. You've done your part Aragorn, and now you are a King. Certainly, you must remain here, and protect your people." Gandalf argued to the King.

"Why won't you even tell me of the mortal danger are world is in? Why must this quest be kept so secretive? How terrible can it be? "Aragorn interrogated ferociously.

"Calm down calm down, my old friend. You will find out soon enough. But for now, we need to assemble our new party." Gandalf said.

"Well, there's my cousin..." Legolas chimed in.

"A cousin of yours Legolas? How come we have never heard of him before?" Aragorn asked.

"Well, my cousin is a _she _actually, and-..." he was cut off.

"She??? A girl? Certainly she couldn't do anything of much service to us, perhaps cook us dinner..." Aragorn went on. Aragorn didn't like the idea of not being able to go along. 

"_I will not be replaced by some little girl!!" Aragorn thought._

"No, actually. I've meet this cousin of his. She is a companion of a dear friend of mine, Mellaquiimm. What does she go by again? I seem to remember something quite odd about her, but certainly my memory must be failing me..." Gandalf said.

"Well, she is..._special._ She's...*mutters* a dwelf." He said, not wanting to draw any attention to the unique quality found in his cousin. 

"A what now?? Speak up now Legolas." Aragorn responded.

"She's a dwelf! Half elf, and half dwarf. My dear old uncle...tisk tisk. In proper company, she goes by Merenwen, however her friends all call her Shili....her dwarf name. She shares my surname."

"Is she not the half sister of dears Fili and Kili?" Gandalf recognized the names.

"Indeed she is." Legolas answered.

"Ok, so she has good bloodlines, however _mixed _they might be. So she goes. She isn't here is she?" Aragorn inquired.

"She's here, along with a bunch of her friends." Legolas replied.

"Well what are you waiting for?? Go fetch her!"

"Fiiine." Legolas said reluctantly.

Legolas, in all elf-ness, ran off down the hall. 

"Aragorn, you really need to chill out and give people a chance." Gandalf suggested to Aragorn.

"I s'pose you're right...as is always." Aragorn sighed.

Legolas returned quickly, and had a young girl with him. She looked to be of elfish decent, yet she was shorter than the average female elf. 

"So what do you guys need?" Merenwen decided on not greeting them. She was not in the best of moods. She had been called away from her friends. 

"Can you fight?" Aragorn questioned.

"Yes...Lego here could have told you that." She said simply.

_"I can see what side of her family her attitude comes from..." Aragorn thought._

"Shili! I told you not to call me that in front of the guys!" Legolas protested.

"Oh. Right. Forgot." She said.

"Now, Merenwen, we need to assemble a band of fighters, very similar to the fellowship your cousin was once in." Gandalf began to explain.

Merenwen dropped the attitude, and became serious.

"Why? What's happening??" She interrogated him.

"I cannot tell you all just yet. I need to recheck my sources. But for now, it is better to be prepared. I will tell everyone when time allows it." Gandalf said. "We need more people. So far, we just have you."

"My friends. We can all do it!!" Merenwen volunteered her companions.

_"They'll be up for a good adventure....we haven't had any in awhile...'cept for that one thing...good times." Shili thought._

"Uh oh..." Legolas responded. He was well acquainted with Merenwen's friends.

"And who are your friends?"

"An elf, a hobbit, a shield maiden, another elf and a holve..." She told.

"Wait just a second. A holve?" Aragorn interrupted.

"Yeah...half elf, half hobbit." She explained. "Anyways, he's the only guy. Us girls are pretty tough though. We can handle ourselves." 

Gandalf also new Merenwen's friends, however through Mellaquiimm, shield maiden of Rohan. 

"I do not see what it could hurt..." Gandalf said. "It is decided. It will be the six of them."

"YAY!!!" Merenwen jumped up and down.

"Hold on!!" Aragorn interrupted Merenwen's cries of happiness. "if I can't go, Gwindor is going. It is about time he went our and did something."

"Hey I know him!! Sure he can come! Taught him how to fight I did..." she went on.

"Ok ok, so it will be the seven of you." Gandalf said.

"Oh great *sarcasm* the future of our world does not look to be a bright one..."

"Oh, lighten up Lego. It'll be alright!" She ran off to go tell her friends that she just volunteered them all for certain doom.

A/N Yes, I updated the same story twice in the same week! I hope you all like this one better than the other ones. It's a lot different than the others though. Oh well. Review!!


	2. It Begins

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN LORD OF THE RINGS. ME NO OWN FRIENDS. Wait, I _have _friends, but I don't own them. Got that? Don't own Monty Python and the Holy Grail either.

**Watch Out Middle Earth**

****

You find our group of teens in their large suite that Gwindor had hooked them up with. The walls were white, and there was a large balcony. There was one large bed, but scattered on the floor were a few sleeping bags, and random blankets. Yes, 6 people slept in this room. However, five of this people were home, and all were asleep…until…

*SLAM* Shili slams the door shut, as she returns.

D'elph rolls over in his sleeping bag and mutters "Shili's home…"

"GUESS WHAT YOU GUYS!!!" Shili shouted at the top of her lungs. She then had a pillow thrown at her head. In attempt to duck, she stumbled over herself, and landed on the floor. The owner of the pillow was laughing. 

"Hahaha…so what's the news? You've been out all night with your cousin, and…uh oh. What DID happen??" Radiion asked. Thoughts of incest race through her mind.

Everyone else was slowly but surely waking up. Except for D'elph…but you'll see what happens to him soon.

"Well, Legolas took me to Aragorn's throne, and Gandalf was there too. They were looking for people to go on a quest. So I volunteered us all for certain doom!!" She said proudly.

"o0o0o….certain doom." Everyone ('cept D'elph) said.

"Sounds good. When do we leave??" Ereon asked, ready to kick some butt.

"Umm….I'm not sure. When Gandalf comes and makes us leave?" said Shili.

"That works." She said.

"Ok, so what are we questing for?" Mellaquiimm asked.

"THE HOLY GRAIL!?!" Ereon shouted.

"OMG **THE HOLY GRAIL!**" they all shouted.

"No no no, wrong story." Shili said.

"Sorry…reaction…then what could be as important as **THE HOLY GRAIL** that we are questing for?" asked Ereon. 

"Uh…I don't know that one either. Gandalf says he's not even sure if he's gonna need us. He just wanted to assemble a crew, just in case." Shili said.

"Don't you know anything about this thing except for the fact that we all may DIE?!" Arallahmenorah asked.

"Nope." Shili said simply.

"Oh ok, that works." Arallahmenorah said.

*snores*

Everyone turns their head to see D'elph, still sleeping.

"I wanna do it!" Shili shouted. Then she ran over to his sleeping bag, gets inside, and starts poking him rapidly. "Wake up!!" 

D'elph moans. "Alright…I'm getting up, I'm getting up…" he said. Shili was still in his sleeping bad...vulnerable to attack. He then began tickling her, and she started laughing a squirming around. Shili's very ticklish you know.  

"mmmHMM." Mellaquiimm stood next to them tapping on foot impatiently. 

Shili quickly jumps out of D'elph's sleeping bag. "What? We weren't doing anything."

 Arallahmenorah, Radiion, and Ereon are giggling in the corner.

"Hehehe…and they said they didn't like each other…"

"…maybe we should let them have some alone time…" one suggested.

"You guys! Not cool!" Shili protested. 

"C'mon Mr. Smarty-pants narrator dude, tell the readers what's going on." Mellaquiimm ordered the narrator.

Shili and D'elph have had somewhat of a "thing" for each other for awhile, however they don't realize how obvious it is.

"Ok, enough of this. Wait a second. Why did you wake me up in the first place?" D'elph asked.

"Oh, well she only volunteered us all to go on a quest that could extremely alter, or even put an end to our lives." Arallahmenorah said.

"Again???"

Everyone nodded their head in compliance.

He sighed. "When do we leave?" 

Just then Gandalf burst through the door.

"Ever hear of knocking there BUDDY? I could have been undressed!" Ereon said.

"Like that would bother you." Shili said.

"Good point." Ereon nodded.

Gandalf shakes off their antics. "**IT'S TIME.**"

"O0o0o0o…time." They all said.

"Everyone pack your things as quickly as possible. I hope you have all had breakfast. *everyone shakes their head, but he still continues* There are several extraordinary horses awaiting you outside. You are all to make a serious of travels. Your first journey will be to Rohan. The King is will be expecting you. I will arrive there after you do, to give you further instructions. During each of your "stops" as we'll call them, you will pick up an addition to your party; however each addition will not stay for long; only to guide you through to your next destination. Do you all understand me?" He finished.

"Yes, but I still don't understand the whole point." Mellaquiimm said for everyone.

"You shall see." And with that, he was gone.

With this, no one said a word; which you may realize, is quite odd for this bunch. They all went about the room, gathering their things. Soon packed, they made their way to the front of Aragorn's castle. As was promised, there were 7 good steeds awaiting them. As the group prepared to examine the beasts for their choice companion, the horses began to walk towards them. A horse went up to each of the group, as if they had already been assigned. Or maybe, the horses are the ones that chose the riders. 

"Hm. Well then." Ereon said to a gorgeous chestnut horse, topped with a _star_ between his eyes. She looked at her horse and its name was imprinted on the saddle. It read: _Aranel___

"o0o pretty." Arallahmenorah's eyes became wide when she was confronted by a light bay stallion, with a _blaze_ down the muzzle. She checked the saddle, and found _Mahtan__. _

"Pick me a winner…" Mellaquiimm prayed with her eyes shut. When she opened them, in front of her stood a tall grey horse with a flowing mane. "Hehe yay!" she checks out the name. She finds _Isil__._

"Humph." D'elph stood patiently awaiting his turn. A tall, black young colt trotted up to him. "Hey, mine's all…happy." He checked for a name. "Orophin huh?" he begins a conversation with Orophin. This wasn't that unsuccessful, because Orophin neighed in reply to what he was saying. 

"o0o." Radiion said to a dark roan horse. The horse neighed to her, and it sounded suspiciously like a "o0o"…as if mocking her. _Tari_was her name.

"My turn my turn my turn!" Merenwen whined. She was then shoved by a dark bay filly, accented with a thin blaze. "You don't have to shove I saw you. Maybe. Not really." The horses neighed at her remarks. She looks for the name…_Enelya__. _

Then Gwindor comes running out of the castle, stumbling over himself as he tries to get his other boot on. "Is THAT what I'm left with??" He looks at a small, yet very fat white horse. "_Celahir_…great. Thanks." 

"So where do we go first?" Merenwen asked.

"Gandalf said Rohan." Answered Radiion.

"Then Rohan it is!" says Arallahmenorah.

Without command, the horses began to gallop in the direction of Rohan. As Gandalf said, they were an extraordinary breed of horses. They made the riders actually look brave, and intelligent as they rode off. Oh yeah, that and they know how to get to everywhere in Middle Earth.

A/N Haha I LOVE YOU GUYZ! I didn't wanna put me and D'elph together, because then it would be all romancey. I just wanted it noted in the reader's mind that there is a "thing". I can't write romance. Although I've never tried…but anyways, it's more fun without I think. What do you guys think? How'd you like the rest of the chapter? For all who've flamed this story, and may still be reading it, am I getting better? I'M SO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU OUT RADIION!


	3. Tents

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. I don't own my friends. Maybe D'elph though. *evil laughter*

**Watch Out Middle Earth: Tents**

"Are we there yet?" asks Gwindor.

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"No."

"Are we there yet _now?? _" 

"NO!"

"I've gotta go potty…" 

"…."

"I'm hungry…"

"Yeah me too. Let's stop for awhile. Does anyone know where we are?" Merenwen asked.

"Let's see…I think we're going the longer way around the mountains." Said Arallahmenorah.

"What makes you think that?" inquires Mellaquiimm.

"Because there's all the water." She points.

"Oh." Mellaquiimm says.

"So who's cooking?" D'elph draws attention to his stomach.

"Yeah…'cause I'm still hungry!" Gwindor becomes somewhat frustrated.

"Who brought food?" Ereon asks.

"Umm….maybe Gandalf put something in the saddle bags." Mellaquiimm said.

Everyone goes to check the saddle bags.

"YAY food!" Gwindor says. "LEMBAS!"

"Why did Gandalf pack us lembas??" asks Ereon. "Some cookies or something would have been good too…"

"Stupid lembas bread…" Merenwen said. She doesn't like lembas bread, but will tolerate it.

Everyone chows down for a little bit. Soon everyone was filled up on lembas bread. 

"We should probably go soon huh?" Radiion nods towards the horses.

"Do we have to??" D'elph asks.

"Well, I s'pose we do. But it doesn't look like any one feels like it." Radiion said. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"We can't make camp just yet though. It's too early. Let's ride a little more, then we can stop and make camp." Arallahmenorah suggests.

Everyone reluctantly agrees, and mounts their horses, and they begin to ride.

"Does anyone want to swamp horses with me?" Gwindor asks. "Mine smells funny…"

Everyone ignores him. The scenery doesn't change much as they ride. They pass various patches of tall grass, the occasional dead-looking tree, hills, and mounds of rock. Soon the sun begins to set.

"CAMP TIME!!" Everyone shouted.

"Do we have tents?" Radiion asks optimistically.

"Um *she looks around* Yes. 3 of them." Answers Merenwen.

"I call Arallahmenorah as my tent buddy!" Radiion shouts

"YO QUIERO EREON!" Mellaquiimm screams. (Spanish subtitles: I WANT EREON!)

"I'm not sleeping in the same tent as Gwindor." Merenwen says.

"Neither am I!" D'elph says.

"Who needs tents?! You guys are all a bunch of PANSYS!" Gwindor says. "I'm sleeping under the stars baby!"

Merenwen whispers to the rest of the group. "He's just used to sleeping outdoors. His daddy made him sleep outside when he was a kid." Everyone giggles, and they set up their tents.

Mellaquiimm realizes that Merenwen and D'elph are going to sleep in the same tent. "Ok, let's lay down some tent rules, shall we??"

Everyone says ok, and they gather around in a small circle.

"No snoring"

Everyone nods.

"No hogging the blankets."

Everyone nods.

"No touchy touchy."

Everyone hesitantly nods.

"Pants stay on."

Everyone looks confused. The attention is drawn to D'elph and Merenwen.

"So this is what the "tent rules" were for!" Radiion said.

Merenwen kind of blushes. D'elph looks somewhat dazed. The thought didn't even cross their minds.

"Liar!" Radiion says to the narrator. 

Hey, it's what they're thinking! I'm the narrator! I'm like GOD. 

"Oh fine." She surrenders.

Everyone goes into their assigned tents. "Night ya'll!" Ereon shouts.

"Good sleep!" Mellaquiimm replies.

"PG13 dreams!" Radiion shouts.

"G'nite!" Merenwen yells.

"Nite!" D'elph says.

  
"Sleepy time!" Arallahmenorah yells.

"Bah humbug" Gwindor grumbles.

_~In the Radiion/Arallahmenorah tent~_

"I don't think it was the best idea to have those two in the same tent…" Arallahmenorah said.

"Ah, just let it go. They can take care of themselves. And if Shili gets pregnant, I wanna play with it!" Radiion says.

_~In the Mellaquiimm/Ereon tent~_

"Go Shili, go shili, go shili. Getting some…" Ereon says.

"Oh, shut up." Mellaquimm replies.

_~In the D'elph/Shili tent~_

*snores*

END!

A/N Hehehe. NOTHING happened!! YAY! But then again, you can ponder how they where sleeping. Either way, they were asleep. Besides that, this is just a transitional chapter. That's my excuse for it being so short. REVIEW PEAS!


	4. The Dwarf

A/N I don't own LOTR, or mis amigos. 

Watch Out Middle Earth! – The Dwarf

Everyone slowly wakes up. Birds chirping... sunrise....very pretty scene...until...

"OY!" Mellaquiimm yelled at D'elph and Shili. "You broke the tent rules!"

"No we didn't! Pants stayed on!" Shili argued...assuming that was what she was talking about.

"Yeah! What now???" D'elph said.

"No, no, no...you were SNORING!" she yelled.

"..."

"Gah." She sighed. "Stupid hybrids..." she trailed off.

Gwinder comes up to them...with a bunch of red dots on his face.

"What happened to you?" asked Radiion.

"...I kind of mistook a red ant hill as a nice pile of sand to place my head on..." He replied. He blushed with embarrassment.

"HAHAHA" Everyone laughed at his misfortune.

"Not funny you guys....it itches...a lot..." he began ferociously scratching his face.

"You're not supposed to scratch!" yelled Arallahmenorah. "You're gonna make it worse!"

"BACK OFF! IT FEELS GOOD!" He screamed. Arallahmenorah attempted to grab his arms to make him stop, but he wouldn't have it.

"You realize that he's gonna get annoying with his scratching and complaining right??" D'elph said.

"We need to get him somewhere before he friggen hurts himself..." Ereon said.

"Oh, now where do expect us to take him?? We're in the middle of no where!" Arallahmenorah shouted, still wrestling with Gwindor's arms.

"...Well, there's that little teepee thing over there." Ereon answered, and pointed to a small tent in the distance.

"Alright, wondering into a strange and unknown tent it is!" Merenwen said. They all packed up their tents, and saddled their horses. Orophin however didn't feel like getting up. "Hey! You're supposed to be the happy and giddy one!" D'elph said to his horse. Orophin reluctantly got up, and as soon as D'elph was one, Orophin took off at full gallop. The rest of the gang decided to take this opportunity to pet their horses and compliment them on their lovely behavior. All except for Gwindor, who had been wrestled down by everyone, and strapped onto his horse, Celahir.

Soon they all stood outside a tent, which they now saw was purple, and suddenly a dwarf woman appeared. "Why, hello there! It's nice to see you all! My name is Nalvia! How may I help you??"

She was a very curious dwarf. She had long straight, dark hair, pale skin and green eyes. She seemed to be quite friendly, so the group told her Gwindor's predicament.

"Oh you poor dear! Come inside! All of you! Come inside!" She ushered them all inside the tent.

The appearance outside of the tent gave nothing away as to what was inside. A small modest tent on the outside, turned out to be a very spacious home on the inside. There was obviously some work of magic behind this.

Nothing was normal inside her home. It was filled with weird and foreign instruments.

"Now come here, Gwindor I presume?" Nalvia asked. She gestured to a big comfortable armchair for him to sit in. She walked over to a shelf, and got a bottle of a dark blue liquid, and she soon had it on a cloth, and was rubbing it on Gwindor's face. Gwindor was certainly taken back by this stranger's ways. He soon found himself falling for her.

"Whoa, how'd you know his name?" Mellaquiimm asked.

"Why, I know all of your names, wise Mellaquiimm." She said, freaking everyone out a little bit.

"Care to explain??' Radiion asked.

"Ah, the Took speaks." Nalvia said. "I know of the journey Gandalf has assigned you to. I am to help you. Gandalf told the horses to come this way. Even if Gwindor here hadn't been bitten, they would have still lead you here. Like I said, my name is Nalvia. I am a dwarf. You may have noticed my height. I'm quite tall for a dwarf, this is the reason I was cast away from the rest of my family, who's name I dare not speak."

The group exchanged worried faces, but they did not say a word.

"Well, the day isn't getting any younger! Let's get a move on shall we?? To Rohan!!" She said as she showed them all out. They mounted their houses, and Nalvia mounted her own grey pony.

D'elph and Shili strayed to the back of the caravan. "So what do you think about her?" Shili asked.

"All I ask..." he started. "...is that she knows how to cook."

"No no no. That's not what I meant! I mean, how she knows so much, and we know so little. Gandalf sure isn't one to share a lot of information with us, but he apparently tells her a lot. I hate feeling left out..."

"Oh get over it. Either way, we're gonna get out of this. And if we don't make it through this thing alive, we've had some good times along the way."

"Good point."

"Did I say times? I meant meals. We're sure to have some yummy foreign food..." He goes on talking about his favorite meals.

END

A/N...Hmm....it'll do...REVIEW PEAS!

To my friends who are reading this...Nalvia is Wallace...'cause she said my ass is grass, and she's the lawnmower if I didn't put her in here. And ya'll know how scared I am of lawnmowers.


	5. The Banishing of the Wizard

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. Aight?? I don't own my friends either. So nah! 

Watch Out Middle Earth! – Getting There

So off they rode with very little conversation.

"My butt hurts..." complained Gwindor.

"Well your face is killing me...HA!" Mellaquiimm laughed at him.

"Shut up you." Gwindor attempted to shakeher off.

"Make me." Mellaquiimm wasn't giving up that easy.

"You don't want none of this!" Gwindor bluffed.

"Don't make me hurt you!" Mellaquiimm shouted.

"You won't you won't!!" Gwindor tempted her.

"Watch me!!!"

She gets off her horse and begins wrestling on the ground with Gwindor. She won. Gwindor shut up...for about a good 20 minutes...

A good twenty minutes later...

"Are we there yet???"

"Not again...please not again..." Ereon begged.

"I've gotta use the potty!" Gwindor whined.

"Any one bring duck tape???" Arallahmenorah's eyes grew wide with her hope that someone brought some.

"Well actually..." Radiion pulls some duck tape out of her saddle bag.

"GET HIM!!" Shili shouted. Gwindor's mouth was soon duck taped, and everyone was much happier for the remainder of the ride.

As dusk approached, they saw the castle in the distance.

"Yay! We're almost there! Yippee!" Shili yelled.

"Yeah...I noticed the narrator didn't mention that it's the very distance." Nalvia started. "We've still got a ways to go."

"Oh, stop raining on my para-"she stops as the rain begins pouring down on them. "Great. I blame this on you."

"Hahahaha.."Nalvia laughed.

Gwindor begins squirming around as if in pain, and he tries to screech out something. D'elph hesitantly removes the duck tape.

"I'm melting! I'm meeellllltiiiiiiiinggg!!!" Gwindor, no longer covered in ant bites, screeched.

"Oh shut up." Mellaquiimm smacked him upside his head. "Duck tape him again!!"

"Yessir!" Radiion goes to duck tape Gwindor's big mouth yet again.

"Nooo! Not again!! I'll be good! I SWEAR!!" Gwindor pleaded with them.

"Umm...ok! But you havta be good, and not bother us." Ereon said. "Or ELSE." She glances over at Mellaquiimm who is making menacing faces at Gwindor.

"Yippee!" Everyone said, excited that Gwindor was going to shut up, and Gwindor because he wasn't going to get duck taped again.

"Umm....can we hurry up here a bit though??" Gwindor asks. "Getting' a lil wet over here!"

Actually they were all soaking wet...the rain was coming down pretty hard. They soon entered the city walls, and were at the castle. They were greeted by Eowyn.

"Welcome! You all sure took your time getting here. Gandalfhas been waiting patientlyforyou in the hall." She said.

Gandalf sat at a table to the side of the great hall. As soon as we entered, he stood up and bid us to sit with him.

"I believe it is now safe to tell you all what is going on here. However, I cannot give very many details, because I have yet to learn them myself. Now, pay attention, and I don't want a word from you until I have finished." He addressed them.

Everyone nodded. "Alrighty." Gwindor said.

"Not a word!" Gandalf scolded.

"Oops. Sorry. Everyone glares at him Ok! I'll shut up now!!"

"Once more there has been a great evil slowly engulfing our land. You can see it in the nature around us. Crops have been mysterious dying, trees have begun to lose their foliage when it is not of season, long droughts have been followed with days of fierce rain. You have not begun to notice any of these phenomenons yet, because it is occuring in the north, and slowly travelling. This may only be stage one of the siege that is to lay upon our land."

"But who's doing this??...and what do you mean this 'may only be stage one'??" Mellaquiimm interogated.

"Slow down now, dear Mellaquiimm. As it turns out, the creature Gollum was not alone in those caves. In the mountains dwells a wizard much like myself. Only this wizard was excommunitcated a very long time ago. He was banished from society when he was found guilty of treason and pursuit of radical ideas. He had good intentions, yet his ideas were quite farfetched. He wanted there to be a single ruler over Middle Earth. Just one great and powerful King. He conspired against all the kings of that time, and tried to prove that they were incapable of ruling. If he could not do so, the ruler would mysteriously vanish. A few loyal followers of the vanished kings followed him one day, because they were suspicious of his doings. By nightfall they had followed him to an old, seemingly harmless cabin in Fangorn Forest. They waited before they searched the cabin until he left the next morning. Inside, they found ordinary things such as books, a table and chairs, pots and pans, and a fireplace. Nothing seemed out of order. On their way out, one of the men stumbled on the carpet near the door, uplifting the carpet from its spot on the floor. As he went to correct it, he noticed that under the carpet, was a door. He called the other two men, and all three of them proceeded down a curved flight of stairs. It was not long until they got to the bottom of the stairs. Then, they followed a long dark tunnel. One man carried a torch, the other two had their swords at the ready. They came to a large room, filled with cages. Inside these cages, they found their missing rulers. There was also a small table and chair set near the center of the square jail. On it, they found the wizard's diary, complete with confessions of his guilt, and his plans for the future. The men freed the kings, and that wizard washunted, banished, and forgottened."

A/N...not a very good place to leave a story, I know, but it's all I've got for now. I obviously decided to change the plot. I hope you like it. Review guys!


End file.
